


Geminis

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Geminis

  
Geminis

Kate and Claire  
setting: after _Outlaws_

drabble meme, for [](http://chlorrel.livejournal.com/profile)[**chlorrel**](http://chlorrel.livejournal.com/)

Claire was sitting on the rock again, staring out at the ocean. She'd been doing that a lot lately since she'd stumbled back to the camp. Just sitting there. Watching. Waiting.

Alone.

Even after the Ethan situation was taken care of, people still didn't seem to want to go near her. Someone was going to have to deliver Claire's baby one of these days for one thing, and no one wanted it to be them. Not to mention, Claire got people killed. The best idea all around was to just avoid her, really.

Kate didn't subscribe to that particularly theory but watching Claire sit alone now, she realized she'd been avoiding her for her own reasons lately.

See, Kate could lie, and she could lie well, but that didn't mean that she liked to do it. And to be friends with Claire meant having to lie about an awful lot.

Still, she genuinely liked her and hated to see her so resigned to staying out of everyone's way.

Making her way over, she sat down on the rock without a word, and the grateful smile the other girl flashed her broke her heart. They watched the water together for awhile, neither talking, but really, what all was there to say when you were determined not to share anything remotely personal about yourself?

"You don't have to, you know," Claire said eventually, smiling sadly at the ocean. "We'll get rescued soon and we'll all go our own ways and it won't matter, these conversations on the beach."

"Maybe," Kate nodded in agreement, seeing the same empty horizon she'd seen every day since they'd been here. Everyday it seemed to move farther in the distance. Everyday no one came.

So, right there and then, Kate made a choice.

"Hey," she nudged Claire's arm with her elbow. "Do you still think you could do my chart for me? It might be good to know what's going to happen."

Claire laughed and nudged her back. "I knew you'd change your mind. You Geminis always do."


End file.
